Not On My Life
by Kitty Redheart
Summary: Bad luck seems to hover around Aoki Tora and numerous accidents occur around her. Moving from Pennsylvania back to Japan, Tora is now living in the big city, alone, and in a large apartment that her widowed grandfather has agreed to give her. Tora isn't prepared for the whirlwind life she's been thrown into and she can't get away from the giant idiot who lives right next door.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I love Kuroko no Basuke right now and I have a definite obsession with Kagami. So here is a story of romance, comedy, and maybe even a little bit of despair~~. Yeah, uh, just kidding I'm not that good of a writer! But Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I won't ever be able to create such wonderful eye candy so, yeah, not mine.

Summary: Bad luck seems to hover around Aoki Tora like a malevolent storm. The tall muscular girl has had numerous accidents occur around her. The most recent involving her grandmother's death. Moving from West Chester, Pennsylvania back to Japan, Tora is now living in the big city, alone, and in a large apartment that her widowed grandfather has agreed to give her. Tora's new city life has just begun, but now she's decided to live differently and try something new. Something different that can get her mind off her grandmother's passing; basketball. Tora isn't prepared for the whirlwind life she's been thrown into and she can't seem to get away from the giant idiot who lives _right next door._

* * *

"The sky is blue, but the building's grey. The sun is warm, but the railing's cold. Seven billion people, but I'm all alone," a voiced sighed as two blue eyes gazed out of the third story apartment. The small building had balconies that allowed patrons to look out at the vast city of Tokyo. Everywhere the blonde looked there were buildings. The cage of concrete and glass was dull. No rolling green hills, no small creeks, no birds chirping happily. Sure, there were birds, pigeons to be exact, that enjoyed relieving themselves on people. The soft straight hair flopped sadly over the girl's shoulder as she looked at the ground below.

Her muscular frame sagged in a sullen silence. Her slim body resembled a withered tree. As she gazed down at the concrete below she thought to herself, "Maybe if I jump, God will make the world beautiful with a splash of red at the bottom." Blinking in surprise, the girl laughed at herself. Suicide? That was the easy way out. The final plea for help. The girl wanted to defy her fate for eternity if possible.

"A fate worse than wandering alone in darkness, one fraught with death and hatred," she mumbled before taking one last look down at the ground from her perch on the railing. She jumped back onto the floor for her balcony and slid the door open. With a click, the door shut behind her and she flopped down onto the living room couch. She eyed the remote on the chestnut coffee table. She flicked the flat screen on to a random drama before staring over at her uniform. Aoki Tora started her first day of high school tomorrow. The uniform was bland and unflattering. Tora sighed when she saw the skirt. After watching the pointless drama for five minutes, Tora heaved one final sigh before covering her eyes with her arm. She fell asleep before sunset and woke in cold sweats many different times that night. Her breathing came in short desperate gasps as she tried to calm herself.

Tora gave up on sleep at two in the morning and got ready for school. After forcing down a few strawberries and packing a bento, Tora put her books in her bag and slipped her shoes on. She grabbed her keys and walked out into the complex's hallway where she locked her door. After turning around Tora sighed and slid down to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her back against the door of her too large apartment. For the first time in months, Tora fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

"Okay, so, books? Check. Lunch? Check. Shoes? Check. What the hell am I forgetting?" the gigantic redhead said to himself as he scratched the back of his neck. The chain he wore stung his fingertips lightly. He shrugged his bag over his shoulder and swung his door open. His long arm stopped before slamming the door and he snapped his fingers. He reentered his apartment and grabbed his keys off a nearby hook.

"Keys... That would've been annoying," Kagami Taiga sighed as he marched out his door once more. Without skipping a beat, Kagami was already walking down the hallway of his apartment complex humming. He was in a good mood for once, today was the day that people could sign up for clubs. Kagami was overjoyed at the fact that he could play basketball inside on the smooth floors instead of out on the concrete. He missed the squeaks of his shoes on the wood floor.

Kagami briskly passed by the door next to his before he got to the staircase. He paused in his humming and his split eyebrows twitched in curiosity. He turned his head to look over his shoulder before his bloody red eyes widened. He rushed back toward his neighbor's door and stood a few feet away. Kagami's eyebrows knitted together in curiosity and confusion.

"Why the hell are you out here? Hey, you!" Kagami called squatting down across from the girl sleeping against the door. Kagami noticed Seirin's uniform hung loosely upon her lanky frame. He sighed when the blonde didn't wake up. Just when Kagami was about to shake her shoulder, the girl shivered.

"Please... do... don't go," she mumbled as her face twisted in pain. Kagami hesitated for a moment before he looked at his cell.

"Shit, I'm late! Hey!" he hissed before poking the girl's forehead. Her blue eyes fluttered open, her vision filling with his dark red eyes. She blinked for a moment.

"AHHHH! Molester! Pervert! Lecher! Kidnapper!" the mysterious girl screamed before slamming a right hook into his jaw. Kagami flew to the side and clutched his face.

"Ow! Is that anyway to treat the person who wakes you up and prevents you from being late?" Kagami mumbled shooting up, rubbing his sore jaw. The girl blinked again quickly before her face twisted into confusion.

"What? I don't even know you," she said cocking her head the side. Kagami growled.

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Your neighbor? Yeah, uh, you were kinda passed out in front of your door," he stated irritated. She blushed and glared at him. He was slightly taller and his attitude annoyed her.

"Aoki Tora. Thanks, but, uh, I didn't ask you to, nor did I want you to," Tora said as she stood up herself. She brushed past Kagami's glare and opened the door to the staircase.

"Hey! What the hell? I was just being kind. You don't have to act like a bitch," Kagami growled out, shoving his way past toward the stairs. He stomped forward angrily. Tora rolled her eyes before looking at the ground ahead. A large snaking crack wrapped around a step ahead of Kagami. Tora's eyes widened as she watched him stomp down the steps towards the large crack. Without hesitation, Tora had dropped her bag and surged forward.

"Stop, idiot! Don't go any farther!" Tora yelled, but Kagami ignored her. She squeaked, a knowing sinking feeling erupted in her stomach. She was already riding his heels and now she grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back. She forced herself forward onto the cracked old step. With a crunch, Tora sighed as she felt the step give away. She jumped up and over the crumbling mess of rock and onto the next one.

"What the-," Kagami started as he stumbled back and fell on his butt. Tora smiled meekly. He was safe, so she was happy. She hopped back up the steps to grab her bag. She continued downward without a backwards glance at the bewildered redhead. Tora intended to tell the landlord about the busted step on her way out the door, when a large hand grabbed her shoulder. She was spun around before she could open the door to the first floor.

"How in the bloody _hell_ did you know that would happen?" Kagami asked, a look of utter confusion mingled with fascination upon his masculine face. Tora rolled her eyes.

"And how in the bloody _hell_ do your eyebrows split like banana peels?" Tora said sarcastically before marching out towards the landlord's desk. Kagami stood baffeled by her answer before fuming out after her.

"They don't look like banana peels!" Kagami yelled after her. Tora cocked her head at him. She had finished talking to the landlord about the step.

"Fine. They don't look like banana peels," Tora sighed turning towards the door. Kagami smirked, victory in his grasp.

"They look like bunny apple slices."

* * *

"God, that bitch is so friggin' irritating!" Kagami growled from his seat in the classroom. Once again, he was seated in front of Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko had his nose buried in a book. He let out an almost silent sigh as he glanced up at the glowering redhead.

"Yes, well, this Aoki-san is rude," Kuroko admitted and Kagami nodded enthusiastically, "but she does have a point about your eyebrows."

"The hell?" Kagami growled out, slapping a hand over his eyebrows in embarrassment.

"I never thought of it but, yes, they do quite resemble these," Kuroko stated as he stabbed two apple slices from his lunch. They were cut to make them look like bunnies. He held them up against his own eyebrows.

"Really, dude?" Kagami sighed. Kuroko's eyes glimmered slightly with mischief.

"I am Kagami, Lord of the Land of Bunny Apple Slices," Kuroko stated in a monotone.

"Give me those, you bastard!" Kagami grabbed the apple slices angrily before shoving them in his mouth. He was irritated enough today and now the invisible boy was pulling shit on him? What had the world come to?

The bell rang for the end of lunch and the teacher came back into the room.

"Alright class, I am happy to announce that we have a transfer student from America. She just finished her paperwork, so she will be starting today. Miss, you can come and introduce yourself now," the teacher stated. Kagami groaned, another unpleasant part of the day. New kid, meant new mayhem.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet all of you!" a voice exclaimed, whispers went round the class like wildfire, but Kagami's ears recognized the voice.

"Oh, fuck no," he groaned under his breathe. Kagami lifted his head off his desk slowly.

"My name is Aoki Tora, please just call me Tora. I hope I can get along with all of you!" She was standing there. Blonde hair fluttering lightly on her shoulders, blue eyes crystal clear, and a small smile was displayed on her pink lips.

"God, why do you hate me?" Kagami hissed. It seemed like she was done speaking so he slammed his head back down on the desk, exhausted.

"However, there is one condition for living with me," Tora stated, smile falling off her face like a tear. Kagami's ear twitched.

"Don't get too close to me unless you want to die."

* * *

The gym was filled with the sound of squeaking shoes and the sound of leather hitting the floor. The basketball club had started the new year off with a one on one tournament. Half-court, game to twenty-five, one game elimination. So far, no first years were left in the games. Four had played in the tournament. Twenty six of the thirty freshman looking at the champions of the Winter Cup had fled in fear of Riko, the monstrous new third years, and some of the second years.

Kagami and Kuroko were laughing about Furihata's final point in his match against Fukuda. When Kagami angrily growled at Kuroko for punching him, Riko stepped into the gym.

The four remaining first years, Ito Hitoshi, Kato Masaru, Maki Ryo, and Mori Sho, stood straight upon seeing the third year coach. Riko's hair was once again cut short, a new tradition she had started. The boys soon finished the round leaving Furihata, Kagami, Koganei, Hyuuga, and Izuki in the competition. Riko blew her whistled and the boys swarmed over.

"Alright, listen up! We have another aspiring star," Riko said motioning a figure to come into the gym. The boy walked into the gym confidently, shoulders back, head held high, and a smirk just brimming on his lips. He had blue eyes and a short blonde hairdo. Kagami stared at him intensly, sizing him up until his eyes popped in recognition.

"Aoki?" Kagami asked incredulously. The boy faltered for a second. His blue eyes questioning.

"Do I know you?" he asked, voice exactly like the demonic girl.

"What the hell do you mean? I live next door to you!" Kagami exclaimed marching towards the boy. He looked at him at almost eye level evenly and calmly.

"I am Aoki Torao and I sure as hell haven't seen you before," the clone stated. Kagami blinked.

"Torao? It's Tora isn't it? The girl that sits... directly in front of me?" Kagami asked voice wavering with confusion, eyebrows scrunching together.

"Oh! You're the guy my sister was talking about!" Torao stated slapping Kagami's arm harshly. Kagami raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What guy?" Kagami's head was starting to hurt.

"The bunny apple slices for eyebrows!" Torao said. Kagami's anger boiled over.

* * *

Kagami stood watching Torao play against Hyuuga. Hyuuga adjusted his three point shots accordingly to Torao's blocks, but he was still losing twelve to eighteen. Torao was fast, really fast. Kagami watched as Hyuuga jumped back in a feint-away jump shot. Kagami could barely close that distance himself, but Torao continued after him undeterred. Hyuuga snapped the ball into the air, a long high arcing shot. Torao had jumped a moment to late, as the ball shot up and fell towards the basket. Kagami knew Hyuuga's shots always fell right into the basket when he was pressured like this. The ball fell downward, gravity increasing the speed. Kagami watched the leather-bound sphere plummet until it hit the rim of the basket and bounced out. Kagami blinked surprised, Hyuuga had missed. Kagami blinked again and Torao had already seized the ball and was running around Hyuuga as he finally reacted. Kagami never saw anyone run past his senpai that fast. Torao took the same position as Hyuuga, behind the three point line.

"Hyuuga-senpai, do you ever think of doing a double feint?" Torao asked dribbling the ball far away from Hyuuga.

"Huh? What?" Hyuuga questioned, focused on the leather clad object.

"Well, first you do this," Torao said, jumping back just as Hyuuga had before. He followed instantly and Torao smirked.

"Then this," he laughed as he sprung forward and rolled to the left of Hyuuga, the ball rocketing between Hyuuga's legs. Hyuuga blinked before turning around. Torao stood twirling the ball on his middle finger, smirking.

"Wha-How-When?" Hyuuga stuttered.

"Uh, when you thought I was done moving?" Torao laughed, voice ringing like a bell. Kagami's face heated from the warm expression. Torao really resembled his sister. Kagami shook his head clear of those nasty horrid thoughts and focused on the game. Hyuuga stood shellshocked by the adorable smile on Torao's innocent face.

"Now I'm going to get two three pointers and win!" Torao stated, tossing the ball over his shoulder and high into the air. Kagami blinked as he watched the ball float into the hoop. Torao was now winning twenty one to twelve.

* * *

The final match of the day was Kagami versus Torao. Kagami was ecstatic, he could take his anger out on this weirdo in place of his bitchy sister. Torao, on the other hand, stood with his hands in his pockets before Kagami. Blue eyes looked lazily into red before they returned to the bouncing ball. Kagami dribbled annoyed as the boy refused to move. Kagami growled before launching forward and past Torao. He raced towards the hoop and was prepared to slam the ball into the basket when he stopped short. He looked down at his right hand, the leather bound sphere was not in his large hand. He swiveled his head back to face Torao.

"Missing something?" Torao smirked, the basketball spinning on the tip of his shoe. Kagami's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What the hell?" Kagami stated. Torao just shrugged before kicking the ball high into the air. Kagami surged forward towards where it would land so he could steal it back. He glanced back to where Torao had been standing. He saw the shorter male crouched low with his arms above his back like wings. Kagami stopped short as he watched Torao launch himself into the air and grab the ball with his right hand. A loud slap resonated as the ball slammed into the hoop. Kagami blinked. The move resembled his Meteor Jam, but it was off and different.

Torao was leading by seven when Riko called the game. She needed to get going before her overprotective father showed up and beat the hell out of the team. Kagami's breathing was quick but soon returned to normal. He glared at Torao who was smirking as he wiped the sweat off his face. The dude was super weird, Kagami concluded. The boys quickly changed and went out into the warm night air. Kuroko sighed as he felt the slight breeze brush over him. He looked up at Kagami and he decided to not announce his presence. Torao strolled up to them and slammed a hand on each of their backs, Kuroko stumbled while Kagami glared.

"Yo! Mind if I join you? I mean, we do live next to each other," Torao smiled, teeth gleaming in the light off street lamps. Kuroko nodded and Kagami shrugged. The three walked in silence till Kuroko parted ways. With a wave and a smile, Torao gave Kuroko a happy-go-lucky salute before he turned and continued after the oblivious giant redhead. Kuroko turned down his street and stopped.

"How did Aoki-kun notice me?" Kuroko whispered before shrugging, he would have to ask tomorrow.

* * *

"Do you ever smile?" Torao asked Kagami as the taller man trudged forward. He hunched his shoulders in an attempt to shake off the boy's remark.

"Shaddup, why don't you?" Kagami glared back at Torao's gleaming eyes.

"So, why do you hate me? I mean I can understand my sister, but me? Not so much," Torao asked, walking into the apartment complex after Kagami. Kagami paused and looked at him for a second.

"I don't hate either one of you. I just don't get why your sister has to act like she's pushing everyone away. I mean, today in class she told everyone to stay away from her if they didn't want to die," Kagami grimaced.

"Yeah... I heard..." Torao sighed and rubbed his right shoulder before rolling it around some.

"My whole class was like, 'what the fuck is wrong with this chick?' I dunno, it just doesn't make sense to me," Kagami shrugged scratching the back of his neck. He felt the slight sting from the chain he wore on his fingertips as Torao blinked, a look of surprise flashed across his delicate features.

"She only says that for people's own good," Torao stated, face darkening with an emotion Kagami couldn't quite decipher.

"Why?" he simply asked. Torao took a deep breathe before hardening his facial features.

"My sister... causes a lot of accidents. She has horribly bad luck, so much so that people called her the "cursed child" in West Chester. My parents, my grandmother, my sister's two best friends, three teachers, my aunt, and my cousin all died in accidents that my sister was involved in," Torao stated without any emotions filtering across his face. His crystalline eyes bore pain, sadness, and guilt as he stared back at Kagami.

"How is that her fault?" he asked, a small shiver running down his spine at the memory of that morning. Torao shook his head.

"Everything always happened around her and she was never harmed. Everyone else, not so much. She's just trying to protect people, I guess," he shrugged as they reached their hallway. Kagami grabbed Torao's arm before he could pull open his front door.

"I'll prove to her that she isn't the one causing all that bad luck," Kagami stated resolutely. Torao smiled softly.

"How do you plan on doing that? She'll just push you away no matter what. There's no point," Torao sighed.

"I won't take no for an answer. A person is just a person and I plan on proving that. I promise," Kagami stated. Torao's eyes widened as he gazed into Kagami's red pools. He was being honest and the resolute powerful emotions welling up in his eyes made it clear to Torao that he would prove it.

"I bet she'll be glad to hear that."

* * *

Torao stood leaning against his front door as he stared at the inky blackness of his apartment. He chuckled to himself quietly.

"You'll prove it to her, huh?" Torao whispered as he shrugged his bag off, kicked his shoes into a corner, and turned the lights on. He walked into his bathroom quietly and looked in his mirror. There was one toothbrush, one hairbrush, one tube of toothpaste, and one figure in the mirror. He laughed at his reflection before tugging on his hair. Longer blonde tresses cascaded down and flopped around lean shoulders. Torao held the blonde wig in his hand and laid it down on the sink. Torao looked once again in the mirror.

Tora stared back. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she got ready for a bath.

"I can't believe they bought the twin brother act. I mean, Torao? Come on guys," she giggled before Kagami's face popped up into her head. She froze as she plugged her phone into some speakers and chose an swinging jazz song. As the music reverberated in the small room Tora remembered Kagami's promise. She sank down into the warm water and sighed.

"Not on my life."

* * *

Kagami laughed quietly as he heard the jazz song through the bathroom wall. Torao had a pretty strange choice of music. Kagami didn't mind the song, in fact he actually liked it. He finished his bath, dried off, and grabbed his homework. He went back into the bathroom and leaned against the wall as he listened to the music drone on.

* * *

Author's Note: Sooooooooooooo, WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT BAD, IS IT REALLY REALLY REAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY BAD? I dunno if you guys understand so I'll say it hear: Torao is Tora in disguise. Get it? She's pretending to be a guy. Okay soooooooo I'm reaaaally tired g'night.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yellow! Um, I just wanted to say that thanks for reading and sorry for the late second chapter. I'm seriously super happy for the sequel manga and I am seriously drowning at school right now. I just needed like a mental break so yeah this happened. Hope y'all like it! By the way, when you say yellow it sounds like hello with a weird accent.

Disclaimer: If I owned this then I would've made Kagami the bunny apple slices fairy in chapter one, rather than the humongous scary dude that picks on Koga. Obviously that didn't happen so ya know.

* * *

"Would you pay attention to me for more than one minute, BAKAGAMI?!" Riko screeched, slamming her clipboard on Kagami's head. He let out a sharp yelp before nursing the growing bump and reengaging into the pre-practice lecture. Riko had been drilling them and working their asses off for three weeks. Everyone was dead tired. Kagami had done more running than he could remember, even more than the summer training camp last year. He could feel his legs go weak every time he got up at three in the morning to do more running. He was always moving. It had been a month since school had started and the June weather brought lethargic feelings to everyone in the gym. Except for Torao.

Torao did more training than anyone Kagami had ever seen. Every day Kagami got up to go run some more, Tora had been running for half an hour already. When Kagami asked why she was running too, Tora had simply stated, "Because when Torao wakes up, he wakes me up too. Plus, there's nothing worse than laying in bed dead tired and irritated. So, ya know... Why not?" She was always running, and she was damn fast too. Kagami would run for about two hours before going back to his apartment and taking a shower. He would alternate between hot and cold water to heal his aching muscles. It took him about thirty minutes to stretch out. By then, it would be five thirty.

Kagami would promptly fall asleep until he had to get ready for school. At seven o'clock he'd hear the water from Tora and Torao's apartment start in the shower. At seven thirty, Kagami would leave his house and head for the station. He'd always see Tora hop on her bike and ride down the hills toward Seirin. He started doing the same after a week of her avoiding him. Every day at the basketball club's two hour practice, Kagami would run for half an hour. Torao usually did two times more than Kagami in the same timespan.

After a grueling practice, Kagami would wobble out to his bike and see Torao's still there. After two days of finding it still there, Kagami went looking for Torao. He found him still in the gym, dribbling up and down the court as fast as he could. Kagami watched Torao run through situations on the court. Kagami would watch mesmerized as Torao sped along. Kagami could practically see the opponents he faced off against. Torao would continually do this until he eventually fell down from exhaustion. The first time Kagami saw him collapse on the floor, his heart stopped. Torao rolled over onto his back panting before he laughed, got up, and went into the locker room. He exited and went out to his bike, eyeing Kagami's before waiting for the uninvited visitor to come out.

Torao simply raised an eyebrow as Kagami approached. He sighed and asked him, "Next time, wanna play a one-on-one?" Kagami agreed.

It had been three weeks since then, and with Riko's intense work outs, Kagami felt like he was going to die. Torao sat next to him, listening intently to Riko. Training wasn't the only thing bothering Kagami these past three weeks. For the complete month that they had been in school, Tora had physically ignored him after the second day.

Kagami had gotten up early on the second day of school so he could make sure he was ready to walk to school with her and her brother. He got outside fifteen minutes before usual and waited for the twins. Tora appeared promptly at seven thirty, without her brother. After asking her about waiting for him, Tora replied that he always left super early so he could do something for someone at school.

"The ass-kisser loves getting the teachers on his side," Tora had growled. Kagami let the subject drop as he followed her around. He followed her everywhere that day. He had gone to the extent where she had slammed the door to a classroom shut and he had argued through the door till the bell rang. At lunch break, he had asked her to eat with him and Kuroko, but Tora grabbed her bento and rushed out the door. She managed to make it to the first floor's girl's bathroom, Kagami almost went in (a couple girls gave him creeped out looks). He waited the entirety of the lunch break by the bathroom door for Tora to reappear, she never did. By the time he got back to the classroom, Tora was sitting reading a book at her desk. Torao would appear at the end of the day at practice and Kagami sat and stared at him for a while. Torao finally asked him what was wrong and Kagami complained about how his sister took others kindness for granted. Torao laughed.

"She's just embarrassed. Give her some space before trying to prove that she's not bad luck, 'kay?" Torao grinned before stomping on his foot and getting a lay up. Kagami hissed before glaring over his shoulder at the happy boy. Kagami did follow Torao's advice... to a point. He stilled rode to school with Tora, though behind her. He always offered to eat lunch with her, but she would vacate the classroom for god knows where. After Kagami got home from school, he would shower, shove three protein bars in his mouth, and he would head over to the twin's place. Tora would sigh and let him in, Torao still training in his room-not to be disturbed. Kagami would sit in the living room across the coffee table from Tora and ask her multitudes of questions. She was actually pretty good at explaining things. It usually involved sound affects or some stupid story so Kagami would remember it.

"So, you go fwoosh and then boom and then you get bam!" Tora had stated, explaining a combustion reaction. Kagami nodded as he started the next chemistry problem, promptly doing it right. Tora smiled and stood up. She stretched her arms over her head and sighed.

"I'm gonna make some hot chocolate. Want some?" She asked padding into the kitchen a few feet away. Kagami hummed an affirmative as he finished his homework. Tora made three cups and took one to Torao's room. She marched back in and sat across from Kagami, lightly sipping her warm drink.

"Ya know, I don't get why you think you're such bad luck," Kagami stated. Tora flinched before her eyes darkened slightly.

"Well, in a sense I am lucky. Nothing ever happens to me, just everybody else," she sighed. Kagami looked up from his drink, meeting Tora's gaze.

"But I think your actually good luck," Kagami said, running a hand through his red hair. Tora raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm not so lonely anymore."

* * *

The boys were just starting to get changed for practice when Furihata rushed in, eyes wide and scared. Hyuuga asked him what was wrong and he whispered an answer, shaking slightly.

"Shit!" Hyuuga exclaimed, turning and facing the others. Torao was no where to be found. Kagami stood, shirtless next to Kuroko.

"What's up?" Kagami asked skeptically. Hyuuga turned to him.

"Remember the last time Riko was skipping?" Hyuuga asked. Realization hit Kagami like a brick wall.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"This is about ten times worse."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you serious, Coach?" Kagami asked, blood boiling.

"Yup! The practice match is Friday, so this week I'm gonna be tapering you off the training regime just a bit. So, look forward to it!" Riko gleamed giving a huge thumbs up.

"This is so awesome! Kuroko we'll get to see _him_ again!" Kagami exclaimed, fiery eyes brimming with fighting spirit. Kuroko nodded, his usually composed appearance cracking slightly. Kuroko was smirking the slightest bit, pale eyes emitting a form emotion, though slight.

"Oh! If Tetsu-kun is excited about something then it must be good!" Torao stated, patting Kuroko on the back, "Who is it?"

"He's an arrogant son of bitch that thinks he's the best there ever was. His basketball is totally wicked, but he's cocky and annoying. We beat him in the Winter Cup," Kagami attempted to growl out but was clearly too excited to feign hatred. Torao hummed as he imagined a person just like Kagami, only more self-centered.

"He a friend of yours, Testu-kun?" Torao asked, cocking his head. Kuroko nodded.

"Yes, Torao-san, he is. I think you'll like him almost as much as Kagami-kun does," Kuroko stated. Kagami slapped him on the back of the head with a dignified, "I do not!" before practically skipping away to the court. Torao chuckled as Kuroko nursed his sore head.

"This should be fun, Testu-kun. If this guy can make that basketball idiot this happy, then we're going to have our hands full," Torao laughed. Kuroko nodded.

"What's his name?" Torao asked as the two started walking towards the court.

"Aomine Daiki."

* * *

The week passed by slowly. As Riko had said, they had slowly tapered off from the harsh conditioning. Now, their practices resembled the ones before the Winter Cup last year.

Kagami was restless. He had stopped running in the morning and he had been sleeping more. Torao was still running until the day before. Kagami had stayed over in Torao's apartment that night. He usually couldn't sleep before games like this. Aomine would be in his gym the next day, that alone was exciting. Torao had hung out with Kagami until eleven when he said he was going to bed. Kagami said goodnight and got comfortable on the couch. As Torao closed his door, Kagami turned off the lights. Tora had been home before them and had been in her room all night. Kagami didn't disturb her for once.

As he laid on the soft plush couch, eyelids drooping, his mind churned with excitement recalling his games with Aomine. He was staring at the bland ceiling when he heard the soft creak of a door open and close. Kagami sat up and looked over towards the sound. A tall figure padded over and laid out a large futon on the floor. Kagami could tell it was Tora as a strand of long hair slipped past her shoulder. She silently snuggled under the covers before sitting up and looking at him. His breathe caught in his throat.

"What's up? You cold?" she whispered. Kagami shivered, realizing how cold the house actually was.

"Yeah, a bit," he whispered back.

"Well, then come here," she said patting a side of the futon and scooting over. Kagami blinked before making a sound in between bewilderment and fear.

"Come on, its cold and you have a game tomorrow, hop to it!" Tora said laying down. Kagami reluctantly grabbed his pillow and blanket and laid down next to Tora, covering them both in another layer. He settled himself down next to her, facing her. Kagami closed his eyes, heart beating wildly. Kagami's mind was no longer filled with thoughts of basketball, sleep finally taking him under. Tora sighed.

"I knew you weren't gonna sleep if you were thinking about basketball all night," she sighed. She started to slide away, about to head back to her own room when Kagami grabbed hold of her wrist. Tora twitched in surprise, as Kagami pulled her into his strong chest. Tora felt her face burst out in red as Kagami snuggled her into his strong form, wrapping her in warmth and strong muscle. She tried pushing against his arms to release her, but he just pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair. He sighed, warm air rushing down Tora's neck. She shivered before sighing as well and giving in. She simply let him hug her as she fell asleep. Tora slept peacefully for the first time since the first day of school.

* * *

Kagami groaned and stretched, the smell of eggs and toast waking him from his slumber. He rolled over on the futon and growled as he stretched before sitting up. He yawned and gazed blearily towards the kitchen. The fridge was open, exposing quite the entourage of food and supplies. He blinked before his gaze settled on Tora's ponytail, swinging slightly as she swayed back and forth. Frank Sinatra was playing lightly and the song buzzed softly in Kagami's ears. He snorted silently as he watched Tora hop around from fridge to stove to microwave in her uniform and a red apron tied around her waist. He watched silently before finally standing and grabbing his clothes. He slipped into the bathroom quietly and was out within three minutes.

"Good, you're up. I thought I'd wake ya when the food was done," Tora said, washing her hands and putting the apron on its hook. She dried her hands before placing them on her hips.

"Well, don't just stand there like an overgrown monkey! Set the table while I get the food together and the drinks; they're in the top drawer by the fridge. Come on, hop to it!"

* * *

Kagami stood clenching and unclenching his fists as he waited to roll onto the court. He had his freshly washed jersey, black and red, hanging on his muscular frame. Everyone was tense. The excitement, and Furihata's fear, was palpable. The team was waiting for Riko to come in and to tell her the news: Torao was no where to be found.

"Alright guys! They're here! Go give them a good show-where's Torao?" Riko stated happily until she noticed the absence of a player other than Kuroko. The team twitched.

"We don't really... know," Hyuuga stated, rubbing the back of his neck. Riko's face darkened.

"Sorry, I'm late! The teacher had to see me!" Torao slammed the team room's door open, jersey askew and one shoe on. Riko sighed and slammed a hand on his back.

"Okay, now we're back on track. Hyuuga, Izuki, Kagami, Kuroko, and Mori! You're starting. I'll get everyone in at some point, so don't worry," Riko exclaimed as she lead them out into the gym.

Tuou was waiting on the other side. Harasawa smirked as the team entered. Tuou had some aspiring freshmeat. Aomine was sitting asleep against the wall. Wakamatsu kicked him, slightly, and Aomine blearily looked up. His eyes focused solely on Seirin, however the first thing he saw was Torao. He merely cast him aside without a second glance and smirked as Kagami surged forward. Aomine hopped up and marched out to meet him.

"Yo, Bakagami! Think you'll be able to stand up against me today?" Aomine said as he fist bumped Kagami and gave him a high five by his shoulder and then another by his hip before giving Kagami one more in the middle.

"I better, I don't wanna have ta make you food again!" Kagami jeered. Torao's eyebrow rose as he approached the trio, Kuroko having been observing the conversation.

"Alright then, if we lose, then Bakagami has to make food for me too!" Torao said, leaning on Kuroko. Aomine eyed the new person as Kagami groaned in confusion.

"Who's Blondie, over here? He's already giving me a headache 'cause he reminds me of that stupid model..." Aomine growled, grabbing the back of Torao's jersey and putting him in a headlock. Torao's face twisted in annoyance as he glared at the darker skin. He growled before slamming his foot down on Aomine's, grip loosening, shoved his hands in between his neck and the intruding limb, before flipping Aomine over onto the ground and twisting his legs over his back.

"OW OW OW OW! Mercy! MERCY! SATSUKI! HELP!" Aomine shrieked as Kagami cackled and Kuroko sniggered. Momoi rushed towards the four after having heard her name. Momoi had abandoned her conversation with Riko and was now fluttering around Torao and Aomine. She was flustered and couldn't figure out a solution at the moment, so Momoi decided on the most plausible thing to do.

"Release! Release! Bad Boy! Give me my Dai-chan!" Momoi scolded Torao as she "lightly" hit him on the head with her clipboard.

"Don't EVER do that again until I at LEAST know your God. Damn. NAME!" Torao said, punctuating the last three words with painful pressure on Aomine's legs. Torao let go and stood up. Aomine groaned in happiness as the pain slowly subsided. Torao sighed before cracking his knuckles and sitting on Aomine's back.

"Okay... What the literal FUCK?" Aomine screeched before Torao slammed a hand on his rhomboid muscle and worked his hands down, massaging out the stress from his hold. Aomine squirmed as the pain jolted through him, tears pricking at his eyes, but when Torao stood, Aomine felt like he was in heaven. Everything felt _great_.

"Uh... Torao? What was that?" Kagami answered poking the blissful blob on the floor. Torao shrugged.

"Who are you? You, you, you... meanie!" Momoi sniffled.

"Torao. Aoki Torao," Torao said, offering her a hand. She took it reluctantly. She blinked as Torao slipped a piece of paper into her palm. As she retracted it, she saw what was written on it: _You're Beautiful._

Momoi blushed and looked at Torao. He gestured to Kuroko and winked. Momoi smiled widely. Torao had noticed how she had kept glancing at Kuroko, almost unconsciously. As Momoi lunged at Kuroko, Torao pulled Aomine up off the ground.

"So, who are you again?" Torao asked as he patted Aomine's jersey off. Aomine blinked back to reality.

"Aomine Daiki," he said as he scanned Torao up and down.

"Cool, I hope you'll entertain me, Daiki!" Torao said, smiling widely. Kagami brushed off the memory of Tora. Aomine blushed and scowled.

"You ain't a girl are you?" he asked before shoving a hand on Torao's chest. Torao bristled slightly at the action and Kagami's eyes widened.

"Nah, dude. Sorry to disappoint," Torao stated, teeth clenched tightly as Aomine touched around his chest. Aomine hummed as he inspected. He brushed over a sensitive area that made Torao mewl suddenly. Aomine jerked away, and the three others turned to look at the blushing blond.

"S-sorry, I, uh, don't know what that was..." Torao said, covering his face slightly with one hand. Aomine's face grew hot fast.

"O-okay... Well, uh, let's... um... have fun?" Aomine said extending a hand as he uncharacteristically was at a loss for a snappy comback. Torao took it and shook hard.

"Gladly!"

* * *

Torao sat analyzing the game for the first quarter. All the freshmen had already been subbed in, Mitobe was now relieving the last one. Torao sat next to Maki and Riko. Maki was huffing and puffing having just gone head to head with another freshmen from Tuou. Torao noted they were altogether strong, but Aomine just seemed to be going head to head with Kagami. Not that he minded, the two were on a completely different level than everyone else. Kuroko was facing off against a freshman, posing a large threat to him. The freshmen didn't even bother with him, consequently being able to see him. Somehow, Kuroko was still maneuvering around, misdirection almost forgotten. The ball flew out of bounds after Kagami slammed one of Aomine's formless shots down.

"Time out, please!" Riko called. The team assembled around the players, Kagami not even listening.

"Kuroko, nice job but your out for the rest of the match. Torao, you're in. Kagami. Kagami!" Riko stated, slamming her hand on the back of the dazed redhead. He blinked.

"Yeah, coach?" Kagami asked, zone still on.

"Your not on Aomine anymore, guard the freshman," Riko said. Kagami agreed, zone turning off.

"Torao, you're on Aomine, if you have trouble I'm switching you two," Riko said, "Alright go get 'em!"

* * *

"Hah? Why are you here? I'm marking Kagami," Aomine stated as he was passed the ball. Torao stood straight, not in a guarding stance or anything, just observing Aomine. Aomine growled as he received no answer and he began to dash forward past the smaller blonde boy. He dribbled the ball with his right hand before opting to switch over to his left. Aomine jerked to a halt as leather never met the softer underside of his palm. He flipped around, stunned before seeing the ball spinning on Torao's foot. Kagami laughed, remembering the same thing happening to him.

"You have more than just your hands, ya know," Torao stated, bumping the ball into his hand and starting to dribble. Aomine snarled, this guy pissed him off, almost as much as Kagami had before. Torao steadily held Aomine's gaze, before scanning the court spread out in front of him, his teammates were still behind him slightly.

"Ah," Torao mumbled as Kagami, Izuki, and Hyuuga came into view. He slowly paced in front of Aomine, aware of the threat approaching him from both sides. Torao jumped up quickly, turned in the air and passed the ball to Mitobe. Mitobe caught the ball without a moment's hesitation or surprise evident on his face. Mitobe dashed down the court passing the ball off to Izuki and then to Kagami. The freshie was almost as high a jumper as Kagami, and insanely good at blocking shots. Torao hustled down the court, Aomine right at his side.

"What the fuck, man? Too scared to face me?" Aomine sneered, trying to anger the smaller male. Torao just glanced out of the corner of his eye.

"Nah, just wanna give you a good show," Torao stated, stopping abruptly. Aomine took his eyes off of Torao as he watched the ball leave Kagami's hands, it looked good. As the ball arched up past the large intruding hand, Aomine realized it would fall short. He maneuvered himself underneath to catch it, when he noticed Torao crouched towards the ground. His arms flung back behind him as he jumped into the air, and he brought them up by his head like he was shooting an arrow straight through the basketball. Aomine launched himself in the air, but came nowhere near Torao's height. All he could do was try to reach the ball.

Aomine watched as he seemed to float in the air. He saw Torao snap his arm up and slam it through the basketball. A sickening smack echoed as the ball went flying into the hoop with a loud clang. Aomine landed and looked at Torao.

"Again, what the literal fuck?"

* * *

Torao had no trouble keeping up with Aomine, neither in the zone. Kagami glanced over impressed by the smaller male. He himself had struggled with Aomine's speed. Kagami looked on out of the corner of his eye, perplexed by Torao's athleticism. Torao merely blocked Aomine's assaults forward, forcing him to stay well beyond the half court line, without passing the ball. It was a grid lock because every time Aomine attempted to pass to someone else, Torao stood in the way and stole the ball. However, before he could score any points, Aomine had him cornered into making a play. Torao had mapped out everyone's movements, made signals to certain players to be ready so as not to alert the enemy of the plan.

Aomine was beyond frustrated with Torao. The guy had no special skill he could detect but was easily pinning Aomine down. Fed up with the idiocy, Aomine entered the zone for the second time. Torao smirked as he wiped his face with the top of his jersey.

"Finally playing now?" Torao smirked as he saw Aomine's composure change. The irritation gnawed at the back of Aomine's mind but he shoved it away, focusing on the bouncing sphere. He let a low sound of acknowledgement. Torao giggled before back pedaling, Aomine followed, lunging towards the ball. Before his hand could swipe the ball away in the middle of a dribble, Torao's hand had shoved extra force in the ball sending it past him towards Kagami who was preoccupied with keeping the freshman cornered to notice the ball hurtling at an increased speed towards his face. Of course noticing the presence of the all encompassing ball before it reached him, Kagami swiveled his head.

He groaned as the ball rolled off his face and into his hand. He glared at Torao with a red nose and watery eyes. Aomine looked over his shoulder before snorting. Kagami sniffed as he dribbled the ball. Torao was struggling to keep his laughter at a minimum as the rest of the team except Riko giggled.

"Kagami, keep your head in the game!" Riko shouted before turning around and silently snickering about the red mark growing on his face.

* * *

Torao's breathing started to become ragged as he bolted after Aomine for the umpteenth time that day. After Aomine had entered the zone, Torao had to adjust to the increased ability. Torao knew he wasn't the best at this godforsaken game, but he did love a challenge. When Tora was pretending to be Torao, all worry of an accident escaped her mind. She took on a different demeanor, and the bad luck surrounding her seemed to evaporate temporarily. It was the one gift from god she had received.

And she was beyond thankful as she stole the ball right out from under Aomine's fingertips.

* * *

The game ended in a draw of an astonishing low score of 45-45, neither team slacking off. After bowing and thanking each other for the opportunity, Tuou started to pack up, some members making small talk with the Seirin members on their way out the door. Aomine scratched the back of his head as he sauntered to the front door of the gym. A large hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Blue eyes met red as Kagami halted Aomine's attempt to leave. Kuroko stood unnoticed behind him.

"Yo, wait up for a bit. I wanna show you something," Kagami smirked, and Aomine shrugged glancing around for Momoi. He found her talking animatedly with the Riko, and the two girls practically bolted in the opposite direction; yeah, he could kill some time.

Aomine strolled out into the open air and sighed contentedly as a cool breeze hit his hot face. He sat down and leaned against the side of the building. Soon after, Kagami appeared with Kuroko in tow and lead the two upstairs. They hung back in the shadows, hidden from view. Aomine's curiosity was slowly sparking to life.

"Hey, Bakagami, what the hell-" Aomine started, but Kagami slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Just shut up and look at the court," Kagami whispered, smirking coyly. Aomine grumbled but yielded to Kagami's command, and his eyes slowly drifted down to the basketball court. His ears picked up the noise of leather hitting wood, but he couldn't see anyone else remaining in the gym. His brows furrowed as the sound stopped suddenly and no figure appeared, he glanced over at Kagami confused. As his eyes trailed back down a ball shot up into the air far from half court. The ball hurtled towards the hoop at the opposite end of the gym and his eyes widened as the ball rushed towards the basket.

With the familiar sound of the ball falling through the net, Aomine noticed someone standing underneath the hoop ready to catch the ball. Torao spun around clutching the ball and looked down the empty gym. Aomine was startled by the sudden appearance of the boy. His confusion soon ebbed away to surprise as he watched Torao bolt down the court twisting and turning as if in a real game. The imaginary opponents seemed to float into place and appear as Torao rushed down the court. Aomine's gaze relaxed as he continued to watch Torao. He thought to himself that his movements resembled a dancer. The farther he got down the court the faster and more elaborate his movements became. Aomine gawked as Torao lept at the free throw line and slammed the ball into the hoop. The move resembled Kagami's so much that he was reminded of Kise's "Perfect Copy". He glanced over at Kagami who looked just as enveloped by the show as he was.

"Did you know he could do that?" Aomine asked. Kagami shook his head and shrugged. Torao returned to half court and started his movements again. Aomine watched as Torao sprung into the air at the free throw line again, but instead of the spectacular dunk from before, he twisted his body so that he was at a completely different angle, head almost perpendicular to the floor. He threw his arm holding the ball so forcefully like a whip that he did a complete 360 before landing on all fours like a cat ready to pounce. He shot up and looked to see if the ball had gone into the net, it had.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" Aomine hissed in confusion and, he'd never admit it, awe. Kagami whistled and smirked.

"Kuroko, you get that?" Kagami said, cocking his head to look at the boy's phone held up to video tape the private practice. Kuroko nodded and replayed the shot. Torao looked towards the sound of the whistle he had heard. He picked up the ball and glanced over his shoulder to find Kagami bent over looking at Kuroko's phone and Aomine leaning against the railing. He pretended he hadn't seen them and sauntered back to the middle and began swiftly dashing again. A plan was brewing in his head, and he couldn't help but smirk as his heart raced. He jumped and spun in the air, still flying forward and shot the ball high into the air, he was close enough to the ball cart that he grabbed another one as Aomine's eyes watched the sphere float towards the hoop. It entered and just as he was about to look for Torao, a basketball came hurtling at his face. He lunged away, and the ball hit the railing where he had been standing.

He slammed against the wall muttering a curse and letting out of a shaky breathe. He glared down towards the floor. Where was that bastard? Before Aomine could lean back over the railing and shout profanities, he was shocked by the sudden hands on his shoulders, and he jolted away. Aomine spun around and glared ready to throw a punch at his assailant before realizing Torao was standing there smirking triumphantly. Aomine snarled, face tinting a small shade of pink.

"Two words, wow, bruh," Torao snickered. Aomine grumbled shoving his hands in his pockets and marching towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna go get my bag, Maji's?" he grumbled, a little flustered, and Kagami snorted before giving him a thumbs up. Torao snickered before turning to face him.

"So, you were too tired to play me, but are still here, hm?" he smirked. Kagami shrugged noncommittally.

"Go get changed and let's get some burgers, okay?" Kagami said ruffling Torao's hair. Torao fist bumped Kuroko and headed towards the locker room.

Aomine sat dazed against the gym wall. He had played hard today and was exhausted. He didn't understand how Torao kept up with him. His skills were mediocre and most of his attempts to score were so blatantly obvious that he seemed super weak. But what were those last few shots? How did he have that much energy?

Kagami emerged momentarily.

"What's that Torao guy's deal?" Aomine asked, and Kagami's eyebrows rose before furrowing in confusion. He thought for a moment.

"He was probably just having fun. I mean otherwise that game would've pissed you the fuck off. When I play against him after practice, he's like a completely different person. It's like he was just observing me and pushing himself, and then he just goes and does something that seems fucking impossible. It really pisses me off, but it's like he can read my every move and just uses my personality against me. He got you riled up didn't he?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah?" Aomine inquired remembering the frustration of feeling like being kept on a short leash.

"Well, he just trains harder than anyone else I've ever met. Like, literally, he even wakes his sister up at like three in the fucking morning when he goes for a run. The guy literally runs on no sleep. He's just that type of guy," Kagami stated, and Aomine's eyes widened.

"Every morning?" he asked dumbfounded. Kagami nodded, and Aomine whistled.

"I'll give him points for commitment," he said a little taken aback. Footsteps approached the trio and instead of Torao, Tora met them.

"My brother wanted to go take a jog to loosen his legs up, so he told me to accompany you guys," she stated. Kagami looked over at Aomine and raised his eyebrows exasperatedly. Aomine shrugged and started sauntering away. Tora walked with Kagami, bikes in tow. Kuroko had been walking beside Aomine silently watching his bored face.

Tora was dead tired. And hungry. She hadn't been this tired since her grandmother's death. Tora blinked blearily. Kagami glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and snorted. He snickered silently as he looked over at Tora's delirious face. She was blinking slowly and swaying slightly, her cheeks were tinted a slight pink and her eyes, permanently at half mast, glittered with the lights of the city. The group neared a crosswalk. They waited for the sign to change before lurching forward. Kuroko had swung back behind the trio to take a picture with his phone.

Aomine was still in the lead. In the back of her mind, Tora heard the rumble of tires against the road. She glanced over at Kagami, they were just about a quarter of the way across the street. Tora smiled slightly at Kagami's tired expression; he had played hard today. Tora blinked slightly as light bombarded her vision. She glanced towards the disturbance. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Tora dropped her bike and sprinted towards Aomine as the sound of wheels rushing forward got louder. A truck was barreling toward him at top speed, ignoring the red light. Tora felt the gnawing in her gut as she pushed herself forward, slipping in her leather shoes. She cursed as she struggled to get to Aomine, he was so close but so far away.

"Aomine!" Tora screamed, he stopped at the mention of his name and turned.

"Hah?" he remarked, oblivious to the truck almost five yards away from him. Tora pumped her legs faster. Faster, faster, faster! If she didn't get there, he would be-!

Kagami stood shell-shocked as Tora sprinted away from him. He looked after her before blinking away the light that hurt his eyes. He glanced over, and he gasped. A truck was hurtling towards them. He whipped his head around just in time to see the truck slam on its brakes and slide forward. Kagami's stomach lurched with the sound of the blaring horn.

A leather shoe tilted precariously on the crosswalk.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so sorry this was so long but I absolutely had to get Aomine in there. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So, I'm really hoping people like this story, but even if you guys get bored I'm still going to finish this. Oh yeah, and I tried to upload this one earlier because of the cliffhanger. Haha, if you can call that a cliffhanger.

Disclaimer: If I owned these guys I wouldn't have to write Fanfiction with a disclaimer attached.

* * *

"Get me a stretcher!"

"Move it people! This is a life or death situation!"

"Hey, hey, keep looking at me, keep your eyes open."

"To-!"

"We're losing her! I need a defibrillator stat!"

"She's lost a lot of blood, hurry!"

"-ra! To..a!"

"Get the pedestrians out of here, we need to clear a path, so we can get to the hospital!"

"The guy over here's better than she is."

"Hey, c'mon! Girly, don't you dare fucking die after pulling a stunt like that! Tora!"

"You're going to be just fine, okay?"

"Tora! Tora!"

"Sir, you need to stay back."

"No, stop! She's my friend! Let me through! Tora!"

"Tora-san, it'll be alright!"

"Sir, if you don't stand back right now, I will use force."

"Tora!"

* * *

The metallic iron taste of blood flooded her mouth. She blinked groggily around, pain seeping up through her. Her eyes remained unfocused and blurry shapes bombarded her pulsing head. She saw many people sitting around her, unable to make out their faces. The droning sound of sirens sung in the background. The rumble of tires speeding across the road was deafening.

She felt something warm grasping at her hand. She blinked a couple more times, taking shaky breathes. She squeezed the warmth surrounding her hand before her eyes fluttered closed again. Her grip didn't loosen.

"Tora!"

* * *

A white ceiling came into view. The uninviting smell of sanitation and antibiotics filled the hospital room. Tora blinked blankly, throat dry. Her eyes ached from sleep, and she could feel the knots in the back of her hair. Suddenly, her memories flooded back to her. The truck had been speeding and she was almost too late to jump on Aomine...! Aomine!

Tora bolted upright but immediately regretted doing so. Her side screamed in pain as her muscles contracted. She clutched at the tender skin and felt stitches. She took in a few gulps of air before lifting the blue hospital shirt she had been given. A new pink scar ran diagonally across the right side of her abdomen. She blinked and her head started to pound again. She glanced at the IV stuck in her arm. If she had ended up like this then Aomine...

"Tora!" a voice called from the doorway. Tora's head swiveled to look at the visitor, and she let her shirt fall back down. The door swung shut silently as the large feet plodded over towards her bed. Kagami was dressed in a blue tee and black basketball shorts. His hair was still damp with sweat, he had probably just finished practice.

"Hey," Tora croaked, her throat dry like a desert. She noticed the glass of water on the bedside table and took an experimental sip, weary of the scar on her side. It didn't hurt to swallow, so she chugged it down. Kagami snorted.

"I guess you just woke up," he said, pulling up a chair and practically collapsing in it. Tora nodded. She didn't want to ask him what was gnawing at her.

_Is he dead? He's dead isn't he. It's all my fault, I'm a damn idiot. I knew I should've stayed away from people. I've killed another. My hands have his blood on them. I killed him._

_I'm a monster._

Kagami snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and Tora startled. He chuckled and slouched in his chair.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..." Tora mumbled. The lump in her throat and the sting in her eyes made it hard to talk. The overwhelming guilt was pressing down on her.

"He's fine," Kagami stated. Tora whipped her head towards him and immediately regretted it.

"Wha-what?" she asked shakily as she grasped at her temple. Kagami looked concerned before continuing.

"You saved him. He has a few cuts and bruises, a sprained ankle, and he jammed his pinky finger," Kagami stated raising his left hand and wiggling his little finger. Tora sighed and swiped at her nose.

"That's, that's great!" she exclaimed and twitched when she felt warm water run down her face. Kagami sat up straight and leaned forward.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying? Are you in that much pain?" he asked, gently reaching out a hand to wipe away the tears overflowing from her blue eyes. Tora hummed a negative.

"N-no, I'm just... just so happy! Aomine's alive! Thank you so much! Thank you!" Tora sniffled, swiping her eyes. She slowly calmed down and leveled her gaze on Kagami.

"He'll be able to play in two days. Don't worry so much, nothing can kill an idiot like him!" Kagami chortled as he ruffled Tora's hair. She batted his hand away from her pounding head without any anger. She smiled, and Kagami stuttered for a moment, before he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Tora leaned back against the pillow precariously, careful of her stiches. Kagami frowned.

"You on the other hand... won't be released from the hospital for two weeks," Kagami sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced over to see Tora's reaction and was stunned by how content she looked.

"I couldn't give a rat's ass about being cooped up in this place as long as he's okay," Tora replied, closing her eyes. Kagami blinked.

"Tora, do you not remember what happened?" Kagami questioned. Tora scrunched her eyebrows together in attempt to recall her memories.

"I... I remember lights, and lots of honking and screaming... blood and people gathering around me as I thought Aomine was dead. That's it," Tora said, face relaxing. Kagami blinked.

"Tora you jumped in front of truck. You pushed Aomine out of the way and were hit instead. Your appendix was removed because it had been punctured by a piece of metal that almost went completely through your body, that's what that scar is from. You had such a nasty gash on your forehead, I'm surprised you can start moving around in two weeks. You have the thickest skull, I mean, to get hit by a truck and have a minor concussion? That's seriously impressive!" Kagami stated, leaning his elbows on his knees. Tora giggled.

"Well, you did say I'm lucky," Tora sighed, opening her eyes and noticing the box Kagami was carrying.

"What's that?" she asked. Kagami looked down at the cardboard box in his hands. He unfolded the flaps.

"A gift I made. I hoped you'd be awake to try them out," he stated, taking out something that smelled absolutely delectable. Tora looked on in interest as Kagami pulled out a cloth. Kagami unwrapped the cloth and cookies of every shape and color, most likely lots of different flavors and ingredients too. Tora looked on in awe, mouth hanging open as Kagami pulled out a thermos and unscrewed the top. The scent of honey and nostalgia assaulted Tora's senses.

"Kagami! You didn't have to do this for me!" Tora exclaimed, mouth watering as she sat up slowly. Kagami waved her off and set up the makeshift table. He laid out different samples of his treats as he poured her a cup of the honey-scented tea.

"Well, eat up. Unless you aren't hungry and don't want my food. I know it's probably nothing in comparison-" Kagami said, sitting back and munching on a soft moist chocolate chip cookie, but he was interrupted by the loud rumble of Tora's stomach, and she grew quite red as she grabbed a pink macaroon. Kagami chortled as he and Tora joked and teased each other while munching on their snack.

"So, where's Torao? I've tried finding him at your apartment and he hasn't been at practice," Kagami inquired. Tora nearly choked on the brownie she was currently stuffing her face with. She glanced around quickly trying to think of an excuse.

"He, uh, he's out visiting some distant relatives. Yeah, in, uhm, in Hokkaido," Tora stuttered and hoped Kagami was able to believe her. If he was suspicious, the whole team was probably curious. She sighed in relief as a memory resurfaced. Tora recalled the first day she met Riko.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't play?" Tora growled out incredulous. Her fists tightened at her sides and ground her teeth together. The third year girl sighed, placing her hands on the volleyball cart. She was dressed and ready for practice, short hair pinned back.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but you don't seem to be very useful. Also, you died your hair so we can't have delinquents representing our school. So, please leave," she stated, scowling and walking away to start practice. Tora grumbled curses under her breathe and stomped out.

That was the fourth sports club that had refused her. She had seen the softball club, the swim club, the basketball club, and finally the volleyball club. No girl's sports club had wanted to accept her, thinking her slim frame was weak and her foreign... _everything _was offending or unsightly.

Tora marched out of one of the gyms and sighed.

"How is my hair dyed? I'm obviously a natural blonde! Like, uh, excuse me, bitch, like I'm one sixteenth Japanese so pardon me if I resemble my mother more than my great great grandfather! Just, ugh!" Tora said, anger boiling over as she ruffled her hair and sat down on a step.

"Hey! What's your name?" a voice called from behind Tora. She twitched and looked over her shoulder. A girl with short glossy brown hair was standing above her, pink whistle hanging around her neck. Tora felt herself smile at the fiery determined look in the other girl's eyes.

"Tora. Aoki Tora," she said, standing and walking up to the strange girl's level; Tora towered over the other girl.

"Let me have a look!" the strange girl exclaimed suddenly bombarding Tora as she examined her, lifting her shirt from different angles; Tora stiffened. When the other was finished, Tora was more than a little freaked out. She twitched, however, when she saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"W-what?" Tora cursed herself for the stutter.

"My name's Aida Riko. You can call me Riko. I'm the boy's basketball coach," the girl stated, shoving a thumb at her chest. Tora's eyebrows rose in questioning.

"What's this gotta do with me?" Tora crossed her arms, a little more protectively. Riko smirked and shrugged.

"Well, if you were a _boy_ I'd gladly invite you to try outs, but seeing as you're not, I don't know what to do..." Riko trailed, winking at Tora from the side. She turned to go, walking away quite slowly. Riko obviously had some idea up her sleeve, but Tora was too shell-shocked to say anything. She rushed forward and spun Riko around roughly by her shoulder.

"I have a twin brother!" Tora exclaimed wide-eyed. Riko's eyebrow twitched, smile threatening to break through her confused façade.

"His name's Torao!"

* * *

Tora sighed once again. She said she didn't care about being holed up in the hospital, but she was beyond frustrated. Concussions sucked. Besides her daily visits from Kagami, there was nothing to do. Tora rolled over, stitches only slightly aggravated. The nurses refused to have any type of conversation with her because she was "not to be disturbed or she'll have brain damage" apparently... well, that's what she thought anyway.

Tora groaned into her pillow as she kicked the sheets off of her. She couldn't watch television, couldn't read, couldn't do school work, and most certainly couldn't do anything fun like wheelchair races with the psychotic grandmother next door who broke her hip rollerblading. Tora was already bored out of her mind on her third day of being awake.

Tora pressed the button next to her bedside table. The button alerted the nurses that she was in need of something. When a young woman, fresh out of graduate school, knocked on her door, Tora had managed to flip herself half over the hospital bed, wrap herself up in the blankets so tightly that she couldn't move, and her pants were quite precariously sliding lower on her hips.

The nurse clad in pink scrubs sighed and entered the room, her two light brown pigtails sliding past her shoulders.

"Aoki-san, you must stop moving around so much! How many times have I told you that you will injure yourself more! Your stitches are supposed to be keeping your intestines and blood inside you, so _please_ stop!" the nurse exclaimed as she expertly unraveled Tora for the fifty fourth time that _day_. Oh yeah, Tora was keeping track. Her task today was to see how many times it took until the kind nurse snapped and argued with her.

Having been freed from her captor and been made to sit still by her attending nurse, Tora grunted, "Frankly, my dear Nurse Kikyo, I don't give a _sheet_," wiggling her eyebrows with a proud smirk.

Nurse Kikyo simply smiled and turned to open the door to leave when the sound of incoming footsteps halted her.

"Oh, come on! That was a good one!" Tora exclaimed as the door slid open cautiously, almost experimentally. Pink eyes popped around the door frame before Momoi Satsuki happily hopped inside the room. Nurse Kikyo bowed before exiting. Tora smiled and waved.

"And who might you be? A friend of Bakagami?" Tora asked having remembered the pink haired girl's meeting only with Torao. Momoi smiled.

"Yes, I am a friend of Kagamin! He told me that you were up and I most certainly had to come thank you for what you did for Dai-chan!" Momoi exclaimed sitting down excitedly next to Tora's bed. Tora smiled and bowed her head. She made a mental note to berate the giant moron about the nickname. Which one, she wasn't sure yet.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki! Please call me Satsuki," Momoi chirped. Tora nodded. The two exchanged pleasantries for a while before Momoi stood up. She said her goodbyes and left practically skipping. Tora fell back against her pillow.

"That was far more exhausting than I thought it would be..." she mumbled. Tora closed her eyes and relaxed the tension in her back. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Tora jolted upright.

"Yo," said the person who waltzed into the room and sagged into the chair next to Tora's bed. Aomine looked irritated and tired as he slumped farther into the plush chair.

Tora sat stock-still, eyes roving over Aomine's body. A cut above his left eyebrow, a split lip, a fading yellowish splotch under his right cheekbone, and the slightly swollen pinky finger were the worst of his injuries. Aomine shifted under Tora's gaze and her eyes snapped back to his. He was glaring at her.

"Uh, yeah?" Tora urged Aomine to explain himself. He shrugged and propped his feet up on the side railing of her bed.

"How's the grub here?" he asked yawning. Tora bristled.

_The nerve of some people, why come to visit if you were just gonna sit and annoy me? _Tora thought as her eyes narrowed at the oblivious moron.

"Fucking horrid as shit," Tora growled, giving in to the impulse to let loose after conversation with the cute Momoi. Tora had to hold herself back from being so obnoxious when talking to people that demanded her absolute best behavior. Aomine unfortunately was not one of those people. A dark blue eyebrow rose and a lazy smirk graced Aomine's features. He snorted slightly before chuckling.

"You haven't tried Satsuki's cooking... but, then again, you live next to Bakagami. I hate to admit it but his cooking is _bad_ass," Aomine practically goaded Tora into responding. Her eye twitched.

"Yeah, well at least I can talk with the Red Giant about something other than basketball, asshat," Tora bit back and Aomine's smirk widened.

"Asshat? That's a new one," he let a low rumble escape his lips and Tora stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah? You _are_ an asshat, a dumbass, and all other types of asses. So what did you wanna do by coming here?" Tora hissed. Aomine stretched still practically oozing amusement. Tora's mind scrambled in its jumbled state before a devilish smirk broke through her anger. Aomine failed to notice as his eyes squeezed shut from a long yawn that cracked his jaw.

"Well, Satsuki dragged me here for another one of her "fun outings", hint hint, that means mandatory. So I didn't really wanna do anything," he stated shoving a finger in his ear. Tora shrugged, accepting his reasoning.

"Well, I mean, that makes sense. I guess Satsuki-chan's threats of telling your Mommy for all the bugs you used to put in her hair or sticking a picture all over the streets of you when you were in middle school with a pink frilly bra strapped around your head would obviously scare any person. But, I mean your reason works too, _Dai-chan_," Tora said, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. She glanced at Aomine out of the corner of her eyes. From what she could tell Aomine had stiffened considerably. She turned her head to fully witness the panic slowly break through his unaffected facade. The smirk had transformed into a nervous tiny grin and his eyes darted around the room as if looking for an escape. He ran his hand through his blue locks before ruffling the back of his head.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Was Satsuki telling you stupid lies?" Aomine tried to act nonchalant but his voice cracked. Tora immediately registered the lie.

"I dunno, Dai-chan. You tell me, would she be able to make up the Michael Jordan basketball sheets that you've been using since you were eight?" Tora leaned over and shoved his feet off her bed. Aomine forced a look of passiveness as he readjusted himself in his seat.

"Yeah, I'll admit to that. But nothing else!" he hissed with a snarl. Tora snickered as she reached over and tugged on the tip of his ear. He quickly covered the red tips with his hands and glowered at the innocent look plastered to Tora's face.

"Well~ I don't know if I really believe that..." Tora drawled, batting her eyelashes, practically coaxing Aomine to rip his hair out.

"You're a cocky little shit, you know that?" he growled between clenched teeth. Tora snorted at the practically visible bristling of the usually relaxed boy.

"Yeah, I get that a lot actually," Tora said with a grin. Aomine huffed and crossed his arms as he looked at the floor. Tora rolled her eyes and tucked her ratty hair behind her ears.

A dense silence continued in the room. Aomine fidgeted in his seat for a bit before glancing around. He scowled and his eyes flicked to Tora's. She held his gaze for a couple seconds, face getting a little warmer as her lips twitched. They stared at each other for a couple more seconds before they both broke out laughing. Aomine couldn't believe the conversation they had just had, hell it was probably one of the weirdest conversations he'd ever had. Tora was doubled over as the door slid open.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stomach... OW!" Tora wheezed between her laughter. The pain slowly swept over her relieving some of the bouts of laughter.

"Well I'm glad to see you two getting along," a voice said as the door shut. Aomine glanced over and his snickering petered off into an amused smirk. Tora sat up straight again and looked at the new guest. Kagami strode over from the doorway, food basket in hand.

"Took you long enough, Bakagami" Aomine taunted, resting his foot on his own knee this time. Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Hey, whatcha got this time, Prince?" Tora asked as she sniffed for a delicious aroma in the sterile hospital room.

"Prince?" Aomine asked. Kagami sighed frowning at Tora who beamed back at him.

"Prince of the bunny apple slices!" Tora chuckled. Aomine leaned forward with a scrutinizing stare. Kagami's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he took out the day's labors. He had brought raspberry and white chocolate scones along with some earl grey tea. Aomine snapped his fingers.

"I see it!" he said before snatching up a scone and receiving a slap on the top of his head.

"Screw you!" Kagami growled. Tora laughed around the food shoved in her mouth. Maybe the day wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

Aomine had come and visited Tora one more time, without the prompting of Momoi. Kagami came every day with new treats and arguments. Tora stretched her arms up over head and sighed. She soaked up the sunshine from the afternoon rays. Tora was out, expelled, released into the wild of Tokyo once more. Having had enough of Tora's stunts on the fourth day of her imprisonment, Nurse Kikyo allowed Tora access to the physical therapy equipment under supervised watch. Tora spent all her time in the physio room unless she had her visitors. Tora's body creaked as she walked back to her apartment, sore from muscle exertion. She had increased her work outs to almost double what they were on a normal basis to shock her body back into shape.

Tora greeted the man at the front desk of her apartment complex before making her way up the freshly repaired stairs. She sighed when she saw the pile of missed school work on her table. She threw her bag on the couch and made herself a cup of green tea. This was gonna take all night.


End file.
